chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Mipedian Tribe
The Mipedians are a tribe of lizard-like creatures in Perim. They range from small gecko-like creatures to dragon-like warriors. Although they are a solitary tribe, they are known to help the Overworlders. They themselves live in the Overworld, in dry, arid places. To hydrate themselves, they set up watering stones (as seen in "Shifting Sands".) which collect moisture from the atmosphere. They have a long-standing rivalry with the Danians, as the Overworlders have with Underworlders. An example of this would be Kolmo, who tried to capture (and possibly assasinate) the Danian Queen Illexia. The mipedians are also known for being passionate about controlling the Cothica and their ability to dissapear (Like Chameleons.), which they claim to have because of the alledged effect of the Mipedian Cactus, which they consume. Mipedians are popular with players because of their Invisibility ability and their slight resemblance to dragons. The Mipedians also have Warbeasts created by Mipedian Conjurers. It was stated that long ago, Mipedian Conjurers had invented a way to conjure Warbeasts to aid the Mipedians, but they were too dangerous to control causing the Mipedians to dispose of those conjurers. Some years later, the UnderWorlders attacked the Mipedians. A Mipedian named Adomo managed to learn the art of conjuring them and found a way to control them driving the UnderWorlders away. Even with the ability to control Warbeasts, conjurers were not tolerated to the rest of the Mipedian society and were forced into hiding. The Mipedians are ruled over by their Royals, the top of which is Iflar the Mipedian Crown Prince. Known Mipedians * Iflar the Mipedian Crown Prince - Ruler of the Mipedians. * Prince Mudeenu - Commander of the Mipedian royal guards. * Adomo - A Mipedian who learned the old Mipedian Warbeast conjuring and learned how to control them. * Ailav - A Mipedian Conjuror Warrior * Akkalbi - Minion Muge * Alazdan - A Conjuror Minion * Ankhyja - Headmaster Also a Stalker * Appelai - Conjuror * Ario - The Royal Warrior * Arkanin - One of the Mipedian Muges * Biondu - An Elite * Bivike - A scout * Blazvatan - A Mipedian Warbeast. * Brathe - An elite Mipedian with amazing states. * Bylkian - Royal Conjuror * Dakkamal - Elite Minion * Dibanni - A Mipedian Muge * Drimesse - A Mipedian Conjurer * Ebberim - She is a Stalker Minion * Ebbikka - A Mipedian Scout * Enre-Hep - A Mipedian Muge * Epitrinne - A Mipedian Minion Muge * Ere - A Mipedian Warbeast * Fazkaal - A Mipedian Minion Muge * Fivarth - A Mipedian Conjurer * Gaffat-ra - A Mipedian Warbeast * Glost - A Purple Fox Warbeast * Gnarlus - A Mipedian Warrior * Grantkae - A Royal Elite * Jorre - A Stalker Muge * Jumbad - A Minion Muge * Khorror - The strongest Warbeast that nobody can control * Kileron - A warbeast of Mipedian the dust storms * Kolmo - A Mipedian Spy. * Lanker - A warrior * Majjcan - An Elementalist * Maliph - a powerful elite warrior * Malvadine - another powerful elite warrior * Marquis Darini - A Royal * Melke - A stalker * Mizkio - Elite Minion * Munnari - A stalker * Na-inna - A Mipedian Royal. * Noaz - The Stalker Warrior Cavalriest * Otinee - Minion Scout * Owayki - A royal * Qwun - A Mipedian Scout. * Ranun - Conjuror * Rasbma Darini - Marquis' Wife also a royal minion * Raquanni - She is a Minion Muge * Ribbian - A scout * Ruhban - A stalker scout * Saand - An Elite * Savell - Conjuror Minion * Shimmark - A Stalker * Siado - A Mipedian Stalker. * Sirri - Minion Scout * Sobtjek - A Mipedian Muge. * Taffial - A Royal Stalker * Tianne - A Mipedian Shaman. * Tinnoi - A stalker minion * Titanix- A Fishlike Warbeast * Ubliqun - A stalker * Uboraan - A Mipedian Warbeast. * Uro - A Mipedian Elementalist. * Vinta - A Mipedian Stalker. * Wistanne She is A Minion Muge (a Battlefield healer} * Xelfe - A Mipedian Scout. * Yterio - A warrior * Zhade - A Mipedian Stalker. See Also * OverWorld ** Catacombs of the Conjurors ** Mipedim Desert ** Mipedim Dew Farm ** Mipedim Lounge ** Mipedim Mirage ** Mipedim Oasis ** Gloom-mire Night ** Royal Mipedian Academy of Melee Arts ** Sands of the Unseen ** Storm Tunnel ** The Hunters Perimeter * Tribes Category:Tribes